For Nirvana! Savvy!
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: A pirate fic with Draco/Harry. In the time of 'The Slaving Boom', only the reckless survived Malfoy's rage. But a legend fought back - the Illudere. Swearing/ Violence/Slash.
1. PrologueChapter One How To Free A Slave

Ok seriously I have no idea where this idea came from - I like the idea of a good pirate story starring Harry and Draco and there are only a few on fanfic. I was so disappointed. And then my brain decided to kick in, again, and I wrote this. I've already nailed the whole plot line with this so I know where I'm going with it. As for my other stories I've temporarily stopped writing on Kidnapped and possessed, the slytherin safehouse and more than one spy - cause at the minute I don't know what I'm doing with them and I won't write just for the sheer hell of it - it comes out crappy at best and then I get frustrated and - well you see my point. Life In Draconia will be posted on Sunday and if enough people like this one I'll post this for Sunday too. Enjoy.

Summary: A pirate fic with Draco/Harry. In the time of 'The Slaving Boom', only the reckless survived Malfoy's rage. But a legend fought back - the Illudere. Swearing/ Violence/Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - except for Ayden, he's mine. As for the plot - well - I'll let you decide. Hehe

One more minor point - this is not beta-ed so if anyone spots any mistakes please let me know. I do my best but I'm nowhere near perfect. Thanks.

"**For Nirvana!"…"Savvy."**

**Written By**

**B - Shadow**

Prologue:

This story begins in a place called Nirvana, which is surprisingly ironic considering the times. It is a time of plundering and pillaging, a time where everyone is suspicious and everything is under scrutiny. No one wants to be in the spotlight, for it usually meant you were accused of being a pirate. And if that happens death will come knocking on your door, or worse; you will become a slave.

Labour. Beatings. And God forbid if you possessed any beauty.

The governor of this place is one Lord Lucius Malfoy; his heir one Scorpios Malfoy, who is at the tender age of six. A long time ago there was another heir, but eight years ago there was an attack and he died along with his mother. Neither body was found, and so were declared dead.

That is what triggered 'The Slaving Boom'.

For it was rumoured that Lord Malfoy would raise Davy Jones himself if it meant catching his families murderer. Once found, he would make him suffer dearly. The only problem with that, is the fact that the Lord had no clue as to who the murderer was, only that they had to be a pirate, so everyone brought under the scrutiny of Nirvana's Law was sentenced to a life time of slavery.

Death was too easy, they had to be punished!

It was an old mans attempt at finding justice, however misguided it was. While shooting in the dark, many innocent citizens were caught up in the rage, and so years of late were miserable.

Only the insanely reckless survived, one of which was Lord Malfoy's greatest enemy; Captain Potter and his bloodthirsty crew of Gryffindor.

Though writing of Lord Malfoy's enemies brings me to my last point, before I weave this tale. Another enemy. It was hard to tell who he, or they, were. Completely anonymous, though the stories were grand and told widely. This man was as reckless as they came. They say that he could slip through the walls themselves and break defences without so much as a whisper. He could plunder into the depths of any lockup to save the spawn of Satan. No one had ever seen his face, let alone capture him. He was as sly and cunning as a fox, with the slippery ingenuity of the feared serpent Nagini.

Though that story will come later. This man, if he could be called such a thing, was beyond the law of nature - and a far greater prize than Potter could ever be.

He had no name, so the people made one up for him.

They named him;_ Illudere _

**Chapter One: How To Free A slave.**

The shadowed cart rocked again, forcing Sirius to cry out as his weight landed on his bound wrists. They were so tight and had been in place so long that even though he couldn't see it, the rope had torn into the flesh - and with each movement it aggravated the wounds to an unbearable level. Though he was not the only one to complain.

He was currently in the back of a stench-ridden cart so crowded with potential slaves that any shift would have him on top of another. However the future was far grimmer, so Sirius kept his mouth shut. His brain was running a mile an hour, trying to find an escape to his predicament. None came to him, so he resorted to wrenching at the rope again.

That only made it worse.

He bit his lip to prevent the whimper that threatened to claw at his throat as another wave of blinding pain emanated from his torn wrists. The blood was flowing quite freely now, trickling down his hands to linger on his numb fingers, but Sirius persisted.

It was futile, but Sirius was blind to it all until all his energy had escaped him. He cried out as frustration curdled with his pain, and slumped back defeated.

_God's Harry. _The man thought wearily, _This had better be worth it._

At the time it was suggested Sirius had thought it would be a breeze. Kill a couple of enemies, let himself be caught and then wait for the legendary Illudere to show up.

_We need him on side. _Harry's voice echoed mockingly in his head, _so we can stand a real chance against the Governor. People are more likely to follow a legend then a pirate. _

_So we hunt him down? _Sirius had questioned.

_No, we get him to save one of us, and then we approach him. _Potter looked meaningfully at him, and they both knew that Sirius could never defy that look, damn boy, _He may be more sympathetic to one of his victims. _

_And if he's not…? _

_He will be._

It was the utter determination in Harry's tone of voice, that and his piercing emerald eyes, that had gotten him the captains role. As young as he was leadership came naturally to him, and everyone automatically fell under the allure of it. Even Sirius, Remus and Hagrid, who were all his senior in age, fell quickly into line at his presence; though he never once asked for it.

Though at the minute, under the strain of capture, starvation and pain; he was beginning to doubt his Godson.

He had been here for a long time, the shadow of the cart preventing any sense of time whatsoever, and subconsciously knew that they would reach their destination soon.

And neither the Illudere or Harry had made an appearance.

_Damn it all to Hell!_

Maybe it was just an old wives tale, created by the desperate to keep a pitiful string of hope alive in these godforsaken years. Sirius prayed for the Illudere to exist, though couldn't prevent the doubt circling and circling.

And then the cart was brought to an abrupt halt.

_When I said soon… _He thought inwardly, silently cursing the heavens …_I didn't mean now! I'm too young to die and I won't ever, EVER, become a mindless slave!_

_Where the bloody Hell are you?! _His mind was racing as footsteps rounded the cart, _POTTER I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!_

The captives huddled in fear. He could hear the men murmuring amongst themselves as they moved - and then there was a bright light. Sirius squinted and turned his head away, because he had no other way to shield his eyes. There was a thump and a winded whine, compelling Sirius to turn back.

A boy, no older than Harry, had been thrown face-first into the cart, hitting the wooden floor as the other captives shifted out of the way. His hands were roughly bound behind his back as well, straining the slender limbs near the point of breaking. He was barely clothed in a shirt several sizes too large for him with trousers that were torn so badly they were more like roughly cut shorts. And all of him was covered in filth and grime. Sirius winced at the sight as he thought of his Godson. No child should go through that. If anyone were to do that to Harry, he would murder them on sight.

The '_Pigs', _which is what the law enforcers were referred to as, laughed at the crumpled, unconscious teen, then slammed the creaky doors shut. The bolt slid into place with a resounding click.

"…Not long now…!" The pigs laughed cruelly, before Sirius heard the shuffling of feet.

The cart rocked as the two pigs clamoured onto the front, and then hooves kicked the dirt as the cart jolted forwards. However the moving cart was only vaguely noticed by Sirius as he stared at the unconscious boy, who was suddenly wide awake and had sprung to a crouching position.

"Damn pigs!" The teen muttered harshly, "They're getting smarter."

In the darkness of the cart Sirius could only make out the lining of the boys bony shoulders as they wiggled and jerked. He watched in a stunned stupor as the teens shadowed face grimaced in concentration. A few agonising minutes ticked by, but the boys jerky movements did not stop. Then suddenly they did. A small smirk of triumph slipped onto the boys features, and then as if by some sort of miracle, his arms snapped apart.

Sirius's jaw hit the floor in astonishment as a piece of rope dropped loose.

The boy was free.

He glanced at the occupants around him, though what he was looking for Sirius had no idea, and then those eyes fell on him, and Sirius reeled in shock.

The dark, menacing shade tore down all defences, leaving Sirius strangely vulnerable. It was the same spike in fear that would occur if he was looking down the barrel of a gun. Though somehow the boy made them seem softer, kinder, so Sirius watched warily but with no fear as the boy approached him.

"You seem the strongest." The teen mumbled as he knelt in front of Sirius, "Can you fight?"

…_That was a good question…_Sirius thought, though snapped back to reality at the boys enquiring stare.

"I haven't eaten or drank in a while." Sirius responded in jest with his ill used tongue.

"Sorry, I can't help you there." The boy bit back defensively.

"Hey, no! It was a joke!" Sirius exclaimed, "I can fight, don't you worry about me kid."

The boy nodded in acceptance, "Lean forward. I'll untie you."

Although it was against his nature, Sirius leant obediently forward. The boy never mentioned his wounds, though took great care when peeling back the rope. Unfortunately it didn't help when they caught on infected, half healing cuts. Sirius winced.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled somewhere behind him, "I'm nearly done."

Sirius rode out the pain, and it was blissfully worth it when his arms sprang free. Blood flowed life back into his numb fingers, which he began to instinctively flex.

"Help me untie the others, we're getting out of here."

The kid held a demanding tone to his voice, one that commanded obedience. It reminded him strongly of his Godson, and Sirius felt a surge of anger.

_Just wait until I get my hands around your neck!_

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, and those dark eyes glittered with concern.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine kid." Sirius responded gruffly, "Let's get out of here."

Together Sirius and the mysterious boy untied all the prisoners. The boy was asking questions as he went, and Sirius was genuinely surprised. _Do you have the strength to walk? Do you have somewhere to go? Do you have friends that can hide you?_ It seemed as if the boy cared personally about the strangers. And as the boy quickly and efficiently saw to each person, Sirius had a mind blowing realisation. But then he shoved it aside with a chuckle. _There was no way_.

Sooner than anticipated they had freed everyone, and the boy made his way to the front of the cart. Without so much as a warning, the kid was screaming blue bloody murder and violently kicked the wall of the cart. The cart jolted at the unexpected shock, and the pigs cursed. The kid kicked again, and the pigs were yelling threats into the cart. The boy jeered back, openly mocking the pigs with language so colourful that it had Sirius mildly impressed. Only mildly, mind you.

The cart pulled to a halt, and Sirius quickly sat back in his place, as did the rest of the captives. The plan was simply to surprise them and jump them. Easy and effective. Sirius only prayed it worked.

Once again footsteps rounded the cart, though this time Sirius could hear furious whispers. The door swung open, and the first pig clambered into the cart, the sun blurring the man to a silhouette.

"Who did that?!" He roared.

Most of the captives flinched, and Sirius was about to make his move, when the boy spoke up.

"I did." his head tilted cockily to the side, "What of it."

"Why you--!" The man stormed through the cart, where the kid was pressed against the back wall, As he passed Sirius he noticed the vile grin plastered on the stubbly, fat face, "--I'm gonna enjoy this--!"

Before Sirius could think on it, the boy struck out. The pig stumbled back in total shock while the second pig started to clamber into the cart, "HEY!"

But Sirius jumped from his spot and lunged at him. They both fell out of the cart, with Sirius landing on top. The pig was blatantly winded, groaning and gasping for breath as he was, and Sirius felt his malicious grin slide into place. Hands clenched down on the pigs windpipe, watching with grim satisfaction as eyes bulged in fear. The pig tried to squirm free, but that made it only more enjoyable when the man finally passed out. Sirius had no qualms with murder, though made a point to only kill those who were evil and could fight back. So the man reluctantly loosened his hold and let the man flop.

As he stood up, he noticed how the remaining captives were thanking the heavens as they made to escape. The forest surrounding them would make it easier for anyone to hide. As he glanced up passed the lone raven sitting on a towering branch to see the burning sun he estimated that it was early noon. Suddenly, in the distance he could hear the thundering of hooves and grinned.

_Finally._

It was Harry and Remus, speeding towards them on borrowed horses. Within seconds they reached him and had ground to a halt.

"You started without us Siri." Remus chuckled amusedly, "Now you know that's not fair."

"Well if you hadn't of taken so long--!"

"Sirius!" Harry was off his horse in an instant, his eyes wild, "Did you see him, the Illudere?"

"…I…" Sirius's mind was slow to comprehend, but then an image of dark eyes clouded him and his cursed violently.

Racing up to the cart door, he froze at the sight of the first pig. He was tied up by his own clothing, twisting and cursing through his muffled gag. But there was no one else.

_Damn it!_

"The kid's gone!" Sirius exclaimed, turning to the puzzled expressions on Remus's and Harry's face, "He's gone!"

"Are you saying that the Illudere is just a kid?" Remus asked incredulous.

"About Harry's age." Sirius replied, and cursed again, "And he got away - damn it!"

"Damn it!" Harry echoed in his own fit, wrenching his fingers through his dark knotted hair, "We'll have to get him on the next run now!"

"Well don't ask me to do it!" Sirius snapped back.

"Aww Siri, was it too close for comfort…?" Remus teased.

Sirius harrumphed, and stuck his tongue out childishly. Remus laughed and extended a hand.

"Come on." The man said, "You'll have to ride with me."

"…I'd rather ride you…" Sirius breathed, though flushed and coughed furiously as Remus questioned him.

Sirius accepted the hand and let himself be hauled up. As he slung his leg over the horse, he turned back to find Harry with a whimsical look. A look that bothered Sirius deeply.

"You ok, Harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his trance to face his Godfather, "Yes, I'm fine. We should get going."

"I agree." Remus interjected, "It won't take those pigs long to realise what's happened."

As the three rode off, none had noticed that the raven had flown away.

888

Dark, mercury eyes watched the interaction with mild interest. Though he couldn't hear them clearly from his vantage point, his eyes followed their every movement until they had ridden off. As he released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding, something landed squarely on his shoulder. Though he wasn't afraid.

"Ayden." He said, tenderly stroking the feathers on the raven, "Have you brought me another assignment?"

Ayden however, was worryingly fidgety, and would not stop clawing at his clothing until he had taken the small parchment from the special holder affixed to the ravens ankle. As he unrolled it his eyes narrowed as his smile slipped away. The writing was not his Godfathers untidy scrawl. The writing was neat, nearly mirroring his own loopy handwriting, and the teen felt all breath leave him as his past sucker punched him in the gut.

_Illudere,_

_Or should I call you a traitorous little wretch, for it is you, isn't it. Yes I know it is you who has been conspiring against Nirvana's Law, you and my traitorous friend. _

The teen gasped, though as shaky as he had become, he turned back to the paper.

_You thought you were smart, but I, once again, am smarter. The flea-bitten raven currently perched on your shoulder was your downfall - and his one way ticket to Hell. Though I will grudgingly admit that it took a painstakingly long time, I put the pieces together. The pigs do serve their purpose, they have eyes at least, and my dear friend Severus is the only one in Nirvana who could train such a creature. So you see it was all too easy. _

"You bastard." The teen spat through gritted teeth.

_Don't bother looking for him, he has been detained. His house and all his possessions torched. Not that he'll be worried. He would have made a superb slave, don't you think? However since I care so much for you I wanted to ease your pain, so I made an exception. He is to be hung at high noon tomorrow, and I wanted to personally extend my invitation to you. It will be quite the reunion._

_You know damn well that I'd never leave him to die! You intend to lay a trap. _his thoughts whirled viciously while sparks literally flew from within his irises.

"Well two can play that game."

With that the teen stepped out from his hiding place, and stormed back to the cart. Without so much as looking at the pigs, he uncoupled one of the horses and rode away saddle less, aiming for Nirvana's City.

_It gives me just shy of a day._ The teen thought savagely, _I'll have to get supplies, scheme. This is going to take everything I've got. _

888 end chapter one888

Ok, I know I've done it again, but I can't help it. So did you like it? if so click the little button right below this message.

And just before I leave - I'll leave a couple of translations

Illudere - To Mock.

Ayden - Fiery

Nirvana - Place of complete bliss and delight and peace


	2. Chapter Two In League With The Illudere

As promised here's chapter two, and I hope you like it as much as the last one but before I start I just want to clear up a little misunderstanding. I do not steal ideas and if I get inspiration from a fan-fiction I let the author know. If anyone wants to know where my inspiration came from I've listed the three stories below - all of which I have reviewed, complimented and added to my favs.

Adrift - By Cheryl Dyson

A pirates Tail - By faeryqueen07

Plundered - By Digitallace

Responses:

Ulquiorras-despair - Thanks for the suggestions on characters I could include, and I will add them in as I think they'll make excellent additions, so thank you for that. I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the last one.

Nameless Little Girl - Thank you it means a lot that you've taken the time to say that. Thank you I hope you like this next chappie.!

MalfoysBtch22 - I find your petty arrogance hilarious, and as I write this I do so with a smile on my face. I've never seen your name or work before, in fact I already reviewed the stories where I got my inspiration, three amazing pirate stories with my favourite pairing Harry/Draco. And since you seem to have no clue how to work this sight I'll even let you know how I found them. I went to the search engine, typed in 'pirate' and scrolled down to Harry Potter. Pick out Harry and Draco for characters and you will find about sixteen stories. Seriously get your head out of your arse and grow up - you're not the only one to write a Harry Potter 'pirate' fiction, lmao, and it took me more then three days to write my first chapter, so don't even go there. I don't steal ideas, ever, though I normally find that those who accuse are actually guilty themselves.

Abril dark angel - As promised here is the next chapter. Thank you for showing your support again for I'm sure I've seen your name on other reviews to my work. Thanks a million you don't know how happy it makes me - I hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks.

Summary: A pirate fic with Draco/Harry. In the time of 'The Slaving Boom', only the reckless survived Malfoy's rage. But a legend fought back - the Illudere. Swearing/ Violence/Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - except for Ayden, he's mine. As for the plot - well - I'll let you decide. Hehe

One more minor point - this is not beta-ed so if anyone spots any mistakes please let me know. I do my best but I'm nowhere near perfect. Thanks.

"**For Nirvana!"…"Savvy."**

**Written By**

**B - Shadow**

Chapter Two - In League With The Illudere.

"So, do you wanna tell me again, just why we're in the city?" Sirius grumbled as his feet touched the dirt lined street, "I mean it's not like I don't enjoy a bit of land every once in a while, but after being cooped up forever I wanna feel free."

"Ron and 'Mione went to get some supplies, and Dean, Neville and Seamus are scouting for any tips." Harry replied, in full Captain mode, "With what you saw we might be able to find this guy."

"About Harry's age, extremely slender, dark grey eyes." Remus listed on each finger, "That's pretty impressive. Especially since this guy never lets anything slip."

"It might not even be him!" Sirius snapped, "And yet most of our crew are running amuck in this pig-infested place!"

"It's the best lead we've had, and we're desperate." Harry mumbled, his head slightly bowed in thought, "We'll find this guy, and then we'll know, one way or the other."

Sirius huffed, but Harry whirled on him, "Look, if we follow this lead then at least your efforts wouldn't have gone to waste. Just trust me on this."

"Harry, since when didn't I trust you." Sirius asked rhetorically, to which Harry flashed him his signature grin.

They continued through the main street, which consisted of a bustling flea market. Harry waved off his two guardians, saying that he'd meet up with them at the local inn later. Sirius and Remus was quick to go, and at their retreating forms Harry let his reassuring grin slide. He was happy that they had found each other, but also resented them for it.

What he wouldn't give to find his special someone.

Harry sighed, though bit his lip as he inwardly chastised himself.

He had a ship with a crew that were more like family, and the type of freedom that only the sea could provide. Everyday was a new adventure. He should be content. No, scratch that, he was content. With that resolve firmly in mind Harry weaved throughout the crowd, until he was so blended in he almost felt like a land lover. Almost.

Harry felt like laughing, though barely restrained himself. You never know what was classed as piracy acts these days, and the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself.

To distract himself his eyes wandered fleetingly over stalls of every type of goods you could find. Clothing, food, costume jewellery, rugs and an assortment of nick nacks that would attract even the coldest of eyes. Harry however had a keener interest, and bypassed everything until he hit the few actual shops that survived 'The Slaving Boom'. Only now they were one short, and Harry stopped mid step and literally gaped.

The only Apothecary, shop for herbal remedies - and an underground source for weaponry - was toast. The place that was once so proud was now nothing more than charcoal ruins.

_Did the pigs do it? _Harry wondered, gazing at the torched premises with dread, _My God what happened here, where's Snape?!_

As he stepped closer to the door, a pig noticed him and sidled up.

"Move along, t'ere's nothin' ta see 'ere!" He ordered, a hand patting the hilt of his blade, " 'less yer a part of 'is scams."

Harry ignored his blabbering, "What happened here?" he demanded.

The pig recoiled at the cold tone, but responded, "Snape's been charged wit' piracy, found 'nough evidence to 'ave 'im."

Harry turned to the man incredulously, before he laughed outright, "You're kidding, right? Snape, in a boat. That's a laugh for sure, mate!"

"Yer wan' ta say that ta Lord Malfoy?" The pig snarled, " 'cause 'e brought the scoundrel in personally."

_Well that was interesting, Snape caught by his own friend._

"Nah that's alright, nothing I'll say will change anything. Once you're gone, you're gone! Know what I mean." Harry then began to chant, "…Off to slavery you shall go…"

"Not likely." The smarmy pig hissed gleefully.

Harry turned sharply at that, to find the pig rubbing his hands with anticipation. The cruel light emanating from his beady little eyes was full of malicious intent. Though Harry's face remained neutral, inwardly his thoughts were chaotic.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked lightly, praying that his concern was hidden well enough by his carefully placed façade.

The pig sneered at the building, his face twisted as though he had sucked on a sour lemon, "Lord Malfoy 'tends to make an ex'ibition outta him. Gets t'e block, 'morrow noon…"

Harry's eyes widen imperceptibly, "…He must have done something really bad…"

"T'ere was some sort 'f bird, and a note from a boy … Dan…Davi'… Na' t'was Daniel..." The pig shrugged carelessly as he prattled on, "Bloody simple name, but t'en Lord Malfoy went in'na rage, somethin' 'bout the Illudere…Charged 'im wit' conspiracy…Dunno what goes on in that 'ead, I can tell yer…"

Harry shrugged, while internally his thoughts were dancing on his head in a merciless mantra. His eyes glazed over as they began to consume him to the point where reality was nothing more than a misted dream…

"What's wit' all t'ese question's t'en?" The pig snapped suddenly, turning suspicious eyes on him. The pigs hand automatically went for his blade, making Harry wary, "…Maybe I should brin' yer arse in…"

"That's really not necessary!" Harry said, backing away with his hands raised in surrender, "I was only asking cause I love a good hanging, especially when I'm the first to know why. Just doing my duty as a vigilant neighbour."

"Yer well yer'd best mov' it 'fore I 'rrest yer!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But can I ask just one more question?" Harry asked lightly.

The pig rolled his eyes impatiently, "Wot's 'at t'en?"

Harry leaned in closer, forcing a sickeningly sweet smile to his handsome features as his hand rose up to emphasise his whispering, "Will they make it extremely painful?"

The pigs eyes lit up, to his mind a mutual understanding sparking between them. It was the way Harry had intended, though kept his true feelings to himself.

"For sure. T'e'll make it last s'long as possible, t'ose were Malfoy's orders. Can't wait ter 'ere 'im scream." The pig licked his lips, as though he were salivating over a joint of juicy meat, "…'morrows gonna be too sweet…"

Harry heard the words from behind him, though cared little in his hasty retreat. His mind was reeling.

_I've got a name, Daniel, and the pig mentioned the Illudere. It's got to be him! _Harry thought as he weaved through the crowds of the market again, _Trust Snape to be at the heart of it. Damn him! He bloody well knew we were looking for the Illudere and the man never mentioned a word! I bet he got a right kick out of it! Bastard._

_But now he's wallowing in the shit. Sentenced to death._ Harry sighed at the thought, and was near ready to pull on his hair in frustration. _If he weren't so pig-stubborn none of this would've happened!_

"Damn you Snape!" Harry hissed vehemently, unaware that he had spoken aloud, "Damn you!"

_I've got to get to the others--!_

Just then a shoulder suddenly collided with his own, and the man responsible muttered a quick apology as he made his way passed. Harry looked up in a daze, so did not completely register the spark in the gun-grey eyes, or the heavy pack the lithe man seemed to carry.

"S'ok." Harry mumbled in return, though was more entranced by the soft smile flashed his way as the man disappeared into the crowd.

_God he was flawless. _Harry's heart literally skipped a beat as it pounded mercilessly within his ribcage, _Despite the grime caking his hair and skin, he was absolutely breathtaking! His silver eyes were capable of soul - snatching in their own right. _

_But they weren't silver were they? _A mocking little voice sang gleefully, _More like metallic grey, and by the way, how did Sirius say your target looked…?_

Harry frowned at the self-asked question, so did not notice the rising commotion behind him, …_He's my age…_

…_Yes…?_

…_He's extremely slender…_

…_aha…?_

…_And he's eyes…_

…_Go on… _And Harry could literally feel his brain smirking at him as realisation dawned.

"DAMMIT!"

And somewhere behind him, and angry voice echoed the name of his target.

"DANIEL! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, C'MERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

A burly man, rough by nature and a man Harry wouldn't take on lightly, pushed his way through the crowd until he was mere feet from Harry.

"Where's that rat go?"

However much Harry wanted to chase his target, he knew that such a rash action would attract an unwanted crowd. As he glanced nervously around, pigs were already drawing in. Harry cursed, and reluctantly slunk away. He made his way through the gathering crowd, away from the commotion. He shot a glance at the stall that was apparently robbed, and his brows flew into his hairline. Incredulously, it was a weaponry stall, though how it was legit was beyond Harry's comprehension. But then a sign caught his attention.

'**HELP OUR CITY AND KILL PIRATES ON SIGHT! REWARDS OFFERED!'**

_How the Hell did I miss that?!_

Below the sign, a large crudely drawn picture of his own face stared back at him, and beside his picture was one of Sirius, and Remus, Ron, Seamus, Dean. The list was endless, and Harry had to turn away lest he be violently sick. He hurried away, his pace utterly frantic.

_I've got to find the others, now!_

888

Night had fallen quickly, and Harry was beyond panicked. Ron and Hermione had checked in with him a few hours prior, before heading back to the ship with the supplies they had gathered. Dean, Seamus and Neville had arrived not long afterwards with no news, though at least they were ok. But Sirius and Remus…

_Damn it where are they…? _Harry rapped his fingers against the roughly cut wooden table, his frustration clear, _They should've been back by now! Where are they?!_

Behind him he could hear the sloshing of beer and loud cheering as his friends and the other punters celebrated, though what the hell they had to celebrate was beyond Harry. All he could focus on was the door, the one Sirius and Remus had yet to walk through.

Tap, tap, tap. His fingers continued to rap as his anger mounted. Tap, tap, tap. His beer stood warm and untouched, though he didn't notice. Tap, tap, tap. The ruckus behind him became wild, but Harry didn't care. Eyes, an emerald blazing furnace, were pin pointed on the door, and no way, NO WAY, was his eyes ever leaving that door until his guardians came walking through it.

_Damn it guys don't do this to me! _His teeth ground down as his leg began to bounce nervously, _Just walk through the door. Just walk through it. Please just walk through it._

The inn keeper, a madam Rosmerta, looked on with a worried eye, but Harry was oblivious to it all. His stomach was nothing more than a tangle of knots, dragging him down and down until he couldn't take it anymore.

_That's it! _Harry was on his feet, _I'm going to look for them!_

However in that second, Sirius and Remus waltzed in. In a happy stupor and clearly without a care in the world, they half walked, half stumbled in; though all happy thoughts were doused as soon as they saw him.

…_And if my expression shows the slightest bit of what I'm feeling…_

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry paused and glanced from one to the other with an incredulous expression.

"You've not seen it, have you?" Harry questioned woodenly, eyes sliding from to the other at their perplexed glances.

"Seen what?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.

"The bloody wanted signs!" Harry exploded, completely enraged as his hand slammed down on the table.

Beneath it, though completely crumpled, was Sirius's face glaring back at them mockingly. Sirius and Remus stared down at the picture.

"What if someone had spotted you?!" Harry shouted, oblivious to the people who were now staring, "What if you were seen and they had a gun--?!"

"Harry, wait a minute--!"

"NO REMUS!" Harry roared, "THEY'RE ALLOWING A GUY TO SELL WEAPONS LEGALLY AS LONG AS THEY TARGET US! EVERYONE OF THEM FUCKING LANDLOVERS COULD BE A HUNTER AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

His eyes slid down to the paper, the horrid picture glaring at him with venom, "I--I--I can't do it again!"

The picture was blurred by his own shameful tears while he clenched his jaw to prevent it wobbling, "I can't lose anyone else! I can't--!"

Callous hands roughly pulled him in until he was buried into a firm chest and Sirius's scent suddenly overwhelmed him. Another body pressed against his back and Harry sagged at the protectiveness of his guardians. Traitorous tears slipped down as he cried and cried into his godfathers chest. _His parents, Albus, Minerva, Collin and Dennis Creevy--! The names and faces were fucking endless…! _They were endless and he couldn't help them nor stop the tears that drenched his godfather or stop the pathetic, useless apologies that tumbled from his lips.

Though the hand soothing his hair was constant, and the warmth pressed in from all sides was comforting, it did not stop the unexplained urge to tear at flesh in frustration.

"It's ok kiddo!" That was Sirius.

"We'll be more alert." Remus murmured.

"Nothing will happen to us." Sirius soothed, "We're safe."

But no matter how much he wanted to lull into a sleep, his brain wouldn't have it. Another face lined his internal vision, and Harry reeled back and gasped, "But Snape isn't!"

At that Sirius barked, "Old Snivellous?"

"What's happened to Severus?" Remus asked in a kinder tone.

"He's been taken in, by Malfoy personally." At that Harry had sparked their immediate interest, so ploughed on, "Malfoy thinks he's in league with the Illudere."

"Snivellous as a slave?!" Sirius exclaimed, "Now that's a good one--!"

"No, you don't understand!" Harry persisted, "They're hanging him, tomorrow!"

Sirius cursed violently, while Remus held a thoughtful look.

"Are you planning on intervening, Harry?" He asked in all seriousness. Harry nodded.

"We can't let him die, no matter how slimy he is he's done so much to help us." Harry was utterly determined as he faced his guardians, "And plus we need him, he can lead us straight to the Illudere."

"Yeah and the only one who's allowed to kill that prat is me!" Sirius spat, "So what's the plan?!"

888

They worked well into the night, planning and scheming. Though unbeknownst to them, they were not the only ones with a plan. On the square where Severus Snape was to be hung, a small shadow was climbing the walls to the lookout towers where nobility would stand. He was merely a speck against the looming darkness, though was there all the same. No one saw, and no one noticed as the shadow fled.

888 End Chapter Two 888

Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this, and I hope you'll find an extra couple of seconds to hit the button below to say 'hi' - until next time B - Shadow


	3. Chapter Three I'd Do Anything

I've been really ill this last week so please just let me know if there are any major mistakes, my head was fuzzy when I wrote this. Oh, and hopefully I'll update Life In Draconia by Sunday.

Responses.

FaeryQueen07 - Thanks for the email, I can't believe you responded. So firstly let me say that there's no was your story was a mess, I thoroughly enjoyed reading it and it gave me plenty of ideas. I've sent the link to your email - this is no where near finished but I'm updating regularly so I hope you find time to read this. I need all the help I can get, seriously. Ps, can you send me a link to the pic, prwetty pwease!!!

MalfoysBtch22- Hi Kali (is that your real name or another nickname…?)OMG, Firstly I have to jump and shout out for writers pride! Actually, with me being sick an all I think I'll just hunch over and cough while my head throbs with pain lol. I had to laugh when I read your review, just for the reason that we are both so alike in reacting to things and then to have a writing slang match over fanfic, lol, I think I people are now afraid to review me, oops. After I posted my last review to you and my brain clicked back in gear I had to laugh at myself for getting so riled up, y'know. Well anyway, I try to be serious in my writing, I really do, and I have loads of ideas whirling in my brain, but for some strange reason I find it so hard to complete stories, but I honestly think you'll hound me until I complete this. So in conclusion to my story-like response lmao, I'd love to hear what's on your mind, especially since you have the balls to give an honest review. And I'm in serious need of a harsh critic, if you're not turned off by my prickly defence lol. Oh, and how's your pirate fic going? - April

Ulquiorras Despair - Ok, I'm not going to answer all your questions or I'll completely ruin this fic for you, but I will tell you that I added the characters you wanted me too, and I hope I portrayed them in the way you wanted. Oh, and super thanks for the jester idea, I thanked you for it at the bottom of this chapter and gave you credit.

Summary: A pirate fic with Draco/Harry. In the time of 'The Slaving Boom', only the reckless survived Malfoy's rage. But a legend fought back - the Illudere. Swearing/ Violence/Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - except for Ayden, he's mine. As for the plot - well - I'll let you decide. Hehe

One more minor point - this is not beta-ed so if anyone spots any mistakes please let me know. I do my best but I'm nowhere near perfect. Thanks.

"**For Nirvana!"…"Savvy."**

**Written By**

**B - Shadow**

Chapter Three: I'd Do Anything.

In the largest building of Nirvana, surrounded by luxuries gained off the suffering of others, was one Lucius Malfoy. He sat in his main study, clothed in the finest of materials, watching the setting sun while gingerly sipping his overly expensive wine. With his legs crossed and his leather-booted feet propped up on the desk, Lucius was content. The day had gone well, and if God were willing, tomorrow would go even better.

_For God will not allow for such atrocities, _Lucius thought as he let the sweet beverage tingle his taste buds, _Soon my son, soon all traces of filth will be gone… All of it…_

"Why are you in such a good mood?" A surly voice abruptly hissed.

At the sudden noise Lucius glanced up to find a silhouette lining the doorway, though he did not move in the slightest. However much it was camouflaged by the shadowed doorway, Lucius could plainly see the flopping edges of the elaborate hat he had instructed a certain someone to wear at all times in his presence. Lucius let his amusement shift to his eyes as he glanced over the rim of his glass.

"Don't be shy, Tommie." Lucius practically purred with twisted delight, "We are friends, after all."

"Hardly." The voice snarled, though stepped forward anyway.

His demeanour was confident, but Lucius could blatantly feel the tension rise with each step this man took. He was a dangerous man, a pirate, the most dangerous to have ever sailed to seas in fact; Lucius was well aware of that. But he was far from afraid. As the man stepped into the light, Lucius hid his grin behind the rim of his glass. Oh yes, he had all the power.

The pirate Tom Riddle was dressed to intimidate, from the heavy boots and blood stained clothing to the weapons wrapped around his waist. However the jovial primary colours and dangling bells that sat upon the mans head made a complete mockery of him. That was the point. That was why Lucius forced the pirate to wear the degrading jesters hat.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" Riddle snarled bitterly.

Lucius bit his lip to refrain from laughing, and let the harsh tone slide.

"Two enemies in one day." Lucius mused as he watched the amber liquid swirl in his glass, "It's going to be a good show."

"Finally upping your game to hanging." Riddle spat snidely, "Dramatic but pathetically droll."

Lucius's eyes snapped up to meet the dark irises of his enemy, refusing to waver as they glinted with his sickening joke, "He won't be hanged."

Though the pirate didn't comment, Lucius knew Riddle was highly intrigued. His left eye twitched slightly, his dark eyes bearing down in a way that would have any other man spill his guts. Lucius did nothing but smirk.

"You know I won't tell you, can't risk jinxing my chances." Lucius said with clear amusement lining his tone, "I've been waiting for this one for a long time."

"Who?" Riddle asked with genuine wonder.

Lucius's smirk became downright evil.

"The Illudere," he hissed.

"There's no such person." Riddle scoffed dismissively.

"We will see." Lucius said easily as he planted his feet to the floor, "But now back to business."

Silence reigned for several moments, as Lucius stared at the pirate as his eyes shifted murderously.

"Got rid of Hufflepuff." Riddle finally grumbled.

"…Hufflepuff…?" Lucius repeated waspishly as he rose to his feet, "…_**The Happy Hufflepuff**_…?"

Riddle stubbornly remained silent and stood his ground as Lucius rounded the mahogany desk.

"Hufflepuff!" Lucius roared, letting his rage overwhelm him and his previously good mood, "Is Hufflepuff the ship I want!?!"

Riddle slowly mumbled a negative, to which Lucius bellowed.

"THEN WHY, PRAY TELL, HAVE YOU GONE AFTER IT!"

At Riddle's silence Lucius slowly reigned in his anger. Slowly, ever so slowly, it was replaced by manic laugher as he walked behind the desk again. There was a heavy curtain there, and Lucius swept it aside to show Riddle the contents.

A glass pane kept the slippery creature in the crevice of the stone wall. A small blood red snake with bright green eyes to be precise. It stared back, and Lucius watched it with a calculating eye.

"You rid me of Potter." Lucius sneered coldly, "And you can have this back."

"You don't fool me for a moment, _Governor_," Riddle drawled viciously as his only weakness was displayed before him, "You will never give me that back!"

"You have me there." Lucius cackled cruelly, "I won't."

In fury Riddle whipped out his pistol with lightning speed and had it trained on the glass. His intention was obvious, and Lucius laughed.

"Go ahead." Lucius whispered with barely repressed glee, "See what happens."

Riddle struggled with himself, he stared and stared at the glass containing his snake. _Was Malfoy bluffing…? Can I chance it…?_

Riddle knew the answer to that question before the words had finished reeling in his mind, and reluctantly lowered his weapon, "What will happen?"

"Any attempt to break that glass will set of several triggers that will kill your precious snake." Lucius crowed gloatingly, "So Riddle, just how much do you value your life…?"

Riddle scowled and sheathed his pistol, watching with wary eyes as Lucius sidled up to him.

"The next time you come to my door Harry Potters head will roll." Lucius glanced back to the glass cage, "Which one depends on you."

Riddle frowned at the cryptic statement, though followed the Governors line of sight to the cage. And then he saw the markings. Crudely drawn with black ink, his precious snake had been drawn on. Circles rounded the snakes green eyes, connected in a way that resembled Potters atrocious glasses, and above the drawn glasses was a horrible little etch of the boys trademark lightning bolt scar.

"It's a vast improvement." Lucius hissed with a creepy smile, "So there's no need to thank me."

Riddle seethed, teeth grinding down on his tongue until blood spilled and his rage ebbed, "I will bring you Potter."

Without waiting for a reply, Riddle swept from the room, the doors slamming in his wake. Lucius's cold, metallic eyes trailed the pirate, a sadistic glint twinkling with mirth.

Oh yes, he had _all _the power.

**888**

From his spot within the restless crowd, Harry watched with a vigilant gaze. He was mere feet from the base of the heavily guarded platform, so was in perfect place to see Snape as two pigs dragged him to the stage.

His head hung low.

Straggly, matted hair shaded his pale complexion from the world. But it was his body that had Harry mightily worried. Snape had always been skinny, even under the numerous layers of clothing he wore; but now he looked emaciated. He was only wearing a light white garment, which hardly covered anything at all, and Harry could see sharp bone edges straining against Snape's wafer thin skin. There was nothing left at all, the near corpse-like state of Snape bringing Harry nothing but merciless waves of guilt and pity.

The two pigs hauled the body to the bench, and Harry was surprised that Snape didn't collapse as soon as they released him. No, Snape stood straight, even managed to lift his emotionless face to stare at the never ending crowd as a noose was slung over his head.

His coal-like eyes skimmed the crowd, only pausing as they landed on him. Disbelief suddenly marred his pointed features, and Harry stared back determinedly, trying to convey everything in that single moment. As if he understood his need to remain unnoticed, Snape's eyes trailed on, and Harry focused on finding his crew.

Since Harry knew what to look for he found Sirius in seconds, standing opposite Harry, but was far closer to the platform base. Harry had left Remus with Neville near the gates to secure their escape when the time came, and he soon found Seamus and Dean further away from the platform, a precautionary backup distraction. Everything was in place; all they had to do now, was wait.

The Illudere was a loose canon, and as unpredictable as the raging sea. If Harry was correct in his presumptions, the Illudere - aka Daniel - would be coming to save Snape. If that were the case, his men could just swoop in at the last minute as the pigs focused on the Illudere.

If he came.

If not, then at least they had Dean and Seamus.

Brilliant.

Harry shuffled from one foot to the other with nervousness. All they could do, was wait. The first bell rang, and a random pig called out Snape's charges with a detached air.

"Severus Snape, you are hereby charged with conspiring with pirates…"

Twisting back slightly, Harry could see Lucius practically hanging impatiently from the left tower of nobility.

"…Aiding several said pirates to escape slavery as instructed by the law…"

Sirius caught Harry's gaze, trying to move on with the plan; but Harry shook his head.

"…And aiding the Illudere. For your crimes against Nirvana…"

Dean and Seamus kept nervously glancing between Harry and their target.

"…You are hereby sentenced…"

The bell rang for the last time.

"…To death…"

The Illudere had not shown up.

Harry twisted towards Dean and Seamus, even as one of the pigs stepped up to shove Snape off the bench to his death. But then a gunshot pierced the air, and Harry's head snapped back to the platform.

The pig poised to kill Snape had suddenly stilled, as if frozen in place. His eyes were wild and petrified. Suddenly purple, yes dense purple smoke trailed out of the mans body. Harry watched awestruck as it poured through the mans lips, his nostrils, his eyes and ears. The dark smoke came more intensely and blinding until the stage was completely consumed and abruptly hidden from the crowd.

Harry barely caught it, but a dark speck shot through the sky, into the smoke, and then as the smoke began to clear, another gunshot whistled through the air.

**888**

He was bricking it! Bricking it! Bricking it!

Daniel watched from his perch as his first shot caught the pig square in the back. Watched with repressed anger as the purple smoke seeped through the pigs wound and shadowed the platform. The pigs protecting the platform were frozen in shock, unsure of what to do and refusing to walk into the smoke while the crowd were completely entranced by the events. Jumping down, Daniel raced to the platform, ordering Ayden ahead to cut Severus free. Then as he reached the platform, he shot in the direction of the nobility tower looming on the right, praying that it was a sure fire hit.

BOOM!?!

Terrified screams reached his ears, but Daniel pushed it aside for Severus Snape.

Within the smoke Severus was barely standing, and only able to do so through sheer force of will. As Daniel raced up to the man, he could blatantly see the legs locked in place, straining from the sheer effort to maintain his position.

"Sev, you're ok now!" Daniel gasped, tearing up as the only person he could rely on crumpled in his arms, "…Sev…?"

The mans dead weight forced Daniel to his knees, making them both frighteningly vulnerable but not caring as his Godfather's expression turned on him. The lucidity in the mans eyes were wavering, but a small, lopsided smile graced his features as they locked on his own.

"…Dray…"

Daniel choked with his emotions, unable to admonish his Godfather for using _that _name. The one that was now taboo and forbidden to him.

"You--!" Daniel paused smiling through the anguish, "You haven't called me that in years."

Severus tried to smile, though it was more of a wince as pain lanced through his body.

"…Shouldn't have…come…" Severus's voice was suddenly fluctuating, his eyes clenched shut as his body swooned. "Leave--!"

"No! Get up!" Daniel ordered, forcing Severus to sit up, "What did they give you?!"

"…Crutialtous…" Sev wheezed, "…three hours…"

Daniel cringed, the Crutialtous was a lethal potion. It quadrupled any pain inflicted and without an antidote to hand it had the potential to shut down every vital organ. The process was long and excruciating, showing symptoms of pneumonia and often leading to loss of sanity.

"Good thing I brought the lab with me." Daniel joked as he rummaged through his over-large pouch until he found the small vial of Lybiathen, "Take it now, you've got a good chance."

As the small vial passed between hands, Severus nodded appreciatively.

Daniel smiled in return, and then noticed that the cloud of purple smoke protecting them from the superstitious pigs was beginning to wane. Without a word, he rose to his feet, aiming for his ultimate target.

**888**

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. One shot, and the base of right tower had come crashing down. People were screaming, terrified, as the bodies of nobility and debris collided with the ground; it was absolute chaos.

_What the Hell did he do?!_

He could barely hear himself think over the roar of noise pressing down from every direction. Frozen, pulled in with the blinding panic of the caged crowd, Harry could only watch in awe.

The smoke was rapidly clearing, and Harry focused on that as the blurry shapes made sense. Snape was lying in a pitiful heap on the floor, though was being dragged away. Harryjolted, thinking it was a pig, but then sighed as he saw Sirius pull him into the thick of the crowd. The pigs were aiming to follow, but a familiar voice hurtled above the pandemonic crowd.

"GET HIM!!! _HIM_!!!" Harry followed the hated voice until he saw the man he hated most of all; Lucius Malfoy. The man had lost all sense of decorum in his hysteria, and what was stranger still was that he didn't seem to care in the slightest. Even as he pushed Scorpious away his finger was pointed wildly at the stage while his eyes were manic, fixated in a demonic fashion, "HE'S THE ONE I WANT!!! I WANT HIM _QUARTERED_!!!!

Harry's head snapped back to the stage in alarm, and only then did he notice. The enigma, the same man who had passed him in the town in nothing more than beggars clothing - having just stolen, was now stood on the stage in clothes befitting a lord; the one known as Daniel, the illusive Illudere. He was slim with skin as pale as the moon and eyes that could pierce into the depths of the coldest soul, but that was not what strayed Harry's attention. For some strange reason, and Harry was quick to note it, was that Daniels hair was still caked in muck. However that was a fleeting thought that diverged when he saw the shock and sudden hesitation in the mans eyes.

The gun poised to strike the second tower wavered. But the moment passed all too quickly. Harry could see what Daniel could not. Pigs.

They were many and fast approaching. Several had clamoured onto the stage, and with Daniel completely distracted; he had unbelievably not noticed. Harry scrambled to reach the stage, though the task was desperately hard. It was like fighting an angry tide, and as Harry shoved his way through the crowd. They attacked.

With lightening quick reflexes Daniel fought back, though not once did he fire his pistol, nor land a fatal blow with his sword. Inevitably they overpowered him, but even as he fell he refused to land a striking blow.

_Fight back dammit! _Harry bellowed in his mind, _Bloody Hell! Moron takes down an entire tower filled with people but has issues with shooting down one man, contradiction at its bloody finest!!!_

Huffing ad puffing with rage, Harry barged his way through the chaotic crowd.

**888**

It was his own fault, he knew that without a shadow of a doubt. That slight moment of hesitation. Seeing that young, frightened boy made him question his motives.

…_Was he doing the right thing…?_

The question had been spurred on by the fear radiating from the boy who could barely look over the balcony he was so young, and that had brought the doubt, and that made him vulnerable to attack.

And attacked he was. On the stage above the chaos of a trapped crowd, Daniel fought savagely against the barrage of pigs that had suddenly charged him. With the butt of his gun he had knocked several unconscious, and with the hilt of his sword he had made many weapon less. But they were an never ending tide of enemies, and Daniel soon tired.

A noose was suddenly wrapped around his neck and wrenched down until his back smashed against the bench Sev had been standing on before. Several hands jumped him. Ropes were callously tied to his ankles and wrists. His sword was wrested from him with ease and his gun soon followed as something rock solid slammed against his wrist. Struggling to breathe and strained over the bench, he could vaguely make out the hooves as horses, now upside down according to his vision, were guided through the crowd towards him.

He couldn't release the pressure against his throat, nor stop as the pigs began to tie the ends of the ropes against the horses harnesses. Even with his oxygen deprived mind Daniel quickly worked out what they planned to do.

"NO!"

He struggled fruitlessly against the ropes that bound him, though he soon realised those efforts were nothing more than fitful bucks of his midsection, all too easily stopped by pigs pinning him down. One had a hefty shiner on his right eye, and was scowling maliciously.

"Should've killed us when you'd chance too." He sneered spitefully.

The rope around his neck was tugged harsher, preventing any form of retort as Daniel focused on staying conscious. But the effort was in vain. His eyes were rolling, his vision swaying as pain claimed him. In fact the only thing that was in focus was Albus Dumbledore.

…_Not possible…s'dead…_

His mind was as weak as his strained body, but as he stared vacantly ahead, he did indeed see Dumbledore standing in front of him. And he was not alone.

There were two others. One resembled the slave he had conversed with just a day ago and was standing tall, while the other was a slender man with dark hair and had a wild look about him. The second man was leaning heavily against the first, as if they were more than just friends. Under normal circumstances Daniel would have found that most amusing, but now only felt his body drift further from his mind. Dumbledore smiled.

"Not today, boy." Dumbledore said in that far off tone that spelled trouble for all concerned, "But will happen soon, if you don't work with Potter. Remember the name boy, _**Potter**_."

Daniel struggled to say it, but the name finally rolled off his tongue. At least, he thought it did. As detached from reality as he was, he wasn't sure of much. Dumbledore nodded, as if in acceptance.

"Hey kid, tell Siri that lust makes the waves go higher!" The man with the wild look yelled heartily, "Ain't that right Regulus?"

"Enough of that Barty!" Regulus snapped, though held a secretive smile as Barty pouted childishly.

"_Reggie!_" He whined piteously, "How many times must I tell you to call me Junior!"

Daniel struggled to keep his eyes open as the strange scene unfolded before his eyes. Lust? High waves? …Gay pirates…?

It was a known fact that the day Gayness was accepted in society was the day Hell froze over. So Daniel knew he was hallucinating, probably near death. Though if death were naturally this amusing, he was contemplating not waking at all. Even the pain was beginning to ebb in this twisted dream.

As if Dumbledore knew what the man was thinking, he rose an amused brow, "…You can let go now…"

Daniel tried to focus on Dumbledore, on his words and their meaning. But by God he was tired, so tired that he could hardly focus at all.

"Help is here." Dumbledore whispered suddenly.

And Daniel felt it like a twig snapping effortlessly beneath the weight of a heavy boot, his mind slowly shutting down as the world blackened around him.

…_Lust makes the waves go higher…_

_...Gay Pirates…_

…_Potter…_

**888End chapter three888**

Ok there's a couple of things I should explain…

_**The Happy Hufflepuff -**_ The name of a ship gunned down by Riddle

**Crutialtous** - a made up word, a potion based on the crutiatous spell, a sort of spin-off lol (because this fic is non magic)

**Lybiathen **- another made up word, a rare antidote for the Crutialtous that only a few can brew.

**It was a known fact that the day Gayness was accepted in society was the day Hell froze over - **just how Daniel feels on the subject due to his father. Will be explained more in later chapters.

**The jesters hat Riddle wears was inspired by my younger sis Ulquiorras Despair and I wanted to give her the credit for it. THANKYOU, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MWA!!**

Ok the next chapter will be posted soon - so until then, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!


End file.
